dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Interrogation Room
The interrogation room is a torture chamber, which functions as a location to extract information from the unwilling in Dunwall. There are four known facilities with functional interrogation rooms: Coldridge Prison, the Office of the High Overseer, the Golden Cat, and the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. They are used for numerous reasons - from interrogating state criminals to crimes of a sacrilegious nature. Coldridge Prison Located at the far-end of the Prison Yard, the Interrogation Room at Coldridge is low tech compared to others, yet it is effective at wringing confessions from those suspected of being state criminals. The room actually consists of two parts. The main section has an interrogation chair facing a large desk with a picture of the Lord Regent behind it. Suitable, yet crude, implements of torture are kept to the right of the chair, including - but not limited to - hammers, chisels, and even a small firepit of hot coals. The second section is located at the back of the primary one and is lined with shelves and even holds two safes, though neither is locked. Various supplies and unused equipment is stored here. This is the room in which Corvo Attano is tortured by the Royal Interrogator at the behest of Hiram Burrows as the Lord Regent and Thaddeus Campbell watched. The secondary area is where the Loyalists hide the clockwork bomb to assist in Corvo's escape. ''The Brigmore Witches'' After Corvo escapes from Coldridge, but prior to the events in A Stay of Execution for Lizzy, a Brigmore Witch named Melina is captured at Dunwall Tower and brought to the prison. She is brought to the interrogation room, but during the course of her tortures, the room is destroyed in a display of supernatural power. It is overrun with roots and plants, and the floor becomes swamp-like. The concrete on the floor is broken, jagged, and uneven. Pipes hang from the ceiling causing water to drip from them. In the interrogation chair is a burnt figure, and strange, low noises can be heard upon approaching it. The Interrogation Room is then considered off-limits to all guards after the incident; an Overseer is summoned to investigate the event, and remove any taint from the Outsider. Office of the High Overseer Stationed on the top floor of the Office of the High Overseer, the Interrogation Room of the Overseers is a cruel yet effective means to extract information from those thought to go against the Seven Strictures. As cold and unadorned as the Scriptures say the devout should be, the room consists of a single chair bolted to the floor inside a caged area. Behind a plague announcing 'Order Shall Prevail' a desk station is situated to the right upon a raised platform, so that the questioning Overseer can look down upon the accused and record evidence while administrators of punishment tend to the deeds of torture an extraction. There are even chairs offered for witnesses who wish to attend. Implements of torture in the room include pliers and a hose for use against the condemned. Worse, however, is the fate of Overseers who are accused. The threat of the dreaded Heretic's Brand whoch forever marks its victim is also applied to those Overseers unfortunate enough to be interrogated here. The Golden Cat Found on the second floor of the Golden Cat, the Silver Room is an Interrogation Room of sorts frequented by select members of the clientele of the bathhouse. At the cost of 100 coins per hour, customers can partake of the room's functions - which include strapping a person to a sturdy chair and then 'electrocuting' them. The Silver Room is insulated with metal plates lining the far walls. The insulation makes the experience more real for the clients while preventing unwanted noise from the procedures to escape and ruin the enjoyment for the rest of the guests frequenting the establishment. In the middle of the room sits the interrogation chair next to a small portable electro-generator which is bolted to the ground. The generator has a long cylindrical glass tube housing the whale oil that activates the device. At the current setting, the generator can deliver seven shocks before needing the whale oil refilled. The room fulfills the needs of certain fetishists whose main form of distraction involves punishment and the belief they 'deserve' it. Those using the room usually set up a safe word in conjunction with their 'torturer'. Though meant as a form of fetish entertainment, the design of the room also makes an effective tool for interrogation use should the situation arise. Rothwild Slaughterhouse Installed, appropriately enough, in the Meat Locker of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse, Bundry Rothwild's Interrogation Room has been built for a singular purpose - to force his workers to sign an agreement saying they won't strike against him. Known amongst the workers as 'Rothwild's Chair', the interrogation device has been crudely attached to a large stationary generator fueled by whale oil. Direct current is applied to the victim in potentially lethal doses if continued uses are applied. Near the chair is a small table where the victims are encouraged to sign a document renouncing the employee union. A hammer and chisel await on another table, if more blunt methods of persuasion are needed. Though meant to be a means of persuasion as opposed to actual interrogation, Rothwild's chair has the potential for questioning individuals... and even executing them. Most adult men and women succumb after five shocks, demonstrating that the electrical charge is far greater than that of the chair in the Silver Room of the Golden Cat. Gallery Heretic's Brand.png|The Heretic's Brand. Hereticbrand.png|The Herectic's Brand as well as a confession log at the Office of the High Overseer. Corvo Branding.jpg|Corvo Brands High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell. Bunting.png|A client in the Silver Room. Screen04 bunting.jpg|Bunting struggles against the bonds. Bunting1.png|Bunting getting shocked at the Golden Cat. Aames01b.png|Abigail Ames in Rothwild's Chair. Aames02.png|Abigail Ames in the Interrogation Chair at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. Aames03.png|Daud 'questions' Abigail Ames. Rothwildinchair.png|Daud 'questions' Bundry Rothwild. Category:Locations Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Technology